


Wake up

by MidoriOokami



Series: The Great MP3 Mix-Up [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Music, One Shot, War, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriOokami/pseuds/MidoriOokami
Summary: Bucky Barnes was a hard worker. Had been his whole life. He looked after everyone.And when he met a blond boy on a hot summers day named Steve Rogers, he helped look after him too.





	Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I'm not sure what this is, but it is. Fic was inspired by Bryce Vines - Sour Patch Kids, but don't let that fool you into thinking that this is light hearted, cause it's really not. More took the idea of wishing for simpler times and things and turned it into a story.
> 
> I'm using the fics in this series to work on my writing skills and get back into writing, so if you find any glaring mistakes let me know!

Bryce Vine – Sour Patch Kids

Bucky Barnes was a hard worker. Had been his whole life. 

When he was a child he helped look after his younger sisters. He walked Becca to and from school and her friend’s places and helped change the diaper belonging to the newest member of his family. He would change Annie’s diaper, then pick her up and play with some stackable blocks, building them up and knocking them down, again and again and again… 

When he wasn’t busy with his sisters he was looking after the other children in the building. He watched the smallest ones while their parents were out working and helped them with their homework. He patched up scraped knees and read stolen comic books out loud to a captivated audience. 

And when he met a blond boy on a hot summers day named Steve Rogers, he helped look after him too. 

Steve was harder to keep an eye on than everybody else though. Mostly because Steve fancied that he didn’t need no one keeping an eye on him. Bucky disagreed because Steve was always getting into fights and getting bruised up. Steve also had a hard time breathing. And didn’t always hear the important things in class, or show up to all his classes cause he was sick a lot. Steve got his colours wrong too.

Bucky figured at the very wise age of 7 that Steve needed a Bucky in his life. 4 months into their tentative friendship when Steve insulted Gary Mathews for picking on Mary-Ann and made Bucky laugh so hard he cried, Bucky decided that he needed a Steve in his life too.  
Bucky loved Steve, he was his very best friend. But sometimes it was hard being friends with Steve. Even when Steve’s mom got mad, Steve still fought. Bucky found himself learning to fight. He couldn’t be Steve’s best friend if he didn’t know how to protect the both of them.  
Bucky also had to learn what to do for asthma, when the fourth asthma attack in two weeks drove Bucky to tears with fear that his friend was going to die right there on the sidewalk and leave him. 

Bucky also learned to pray real good, when after 3 years of being best friends with Steve Rogers, Sarah Rogers called the priest for Steve’s last rites. Bucky hadn’t known what scared really felt like until then. So he prayed as best he could for God not to take away his best and only friend. Bucky wasn’t ready for Steve to leave, probably never would be. 

Bucky decided then, that he would work harder. He could always have a penny saved away in case Steve needed some medicine, or a comic to cheer him up when he was stuck in bed.  
So Bucky worked odd jobs and played with his sisters. He hung around Steve every free moment he had. They drew pictures and played baseball. Got into fights and went to their first dance club together. Bucky was there when Steve had his first kiss (Beth Jacobson), and his first drink (a warm beer on the balcony). 

Bucky was there when Steve’s mother died. 

He was there when Steve cried so hard he triggered his asthma so bad, Bucky thought he was going to lose him too. 

He worked the docks in the morning, hauling box after box after box, and took art lessons with Steve in the evenings. 

He danced on the weekends and saw his family on Sundays.

His hands were worn, his legs were tired, but they always had food, even if it wasn’t much. Steve had medicine, and Bucky got to keep the best thing that ever happened to him. 

Bucky was with Steve when he heard about Pearl Harbour. And when Steve tried to get enlisted. Bucky waited outside. He didn’t want to fight. 

For the first time in his short life, he acknowledged that he was very tired. 

Not wanting to fight didn’t keep him out of the war for long. 

The draft came. 

Bucky smiled at Steve and waved good bye, when he could no longer see him, he closed his eyes and sighed. He was tired. 

So tired. 

Sergeant James Barnes, reporting for duty. 

So tired. 

Seeing Steve, leaving Steve. A crowded boat, sea sickness.

War.

Blood.

War.

Death.

War.

He didn’t want to be here. 

God why was he here.

He didn’t want to fight.

Pain.

Black.

Dark.

Steve.

More fighting. 

More Death.

But Steve was there. Always there. Red, White, and Blue.

Success, Success, Success. 

We’re going to win. Then there will be no more fighting. 

A Train. 

STEVE NO.

Falling. 

Falling. 

God he was tired. 

Sometimes, he wished he had said no. 

He guessed he had been tired of holding the world on his shoulders for a while. 

No Mom, I can’t walk Becca to the park today. I want to read comic books. 

No Dad, I don’t want to watch Annie today. I want to play ball with my friends. 

No Steve, I don’t like fighting. I don’t want to fight. 

It was okay. He wasn’t going to fight anymore. He’d found the end of the line. It was a white snow covered mountain side in the middle of nowhere. 

He was tired. 

But here, here, he could sleep. 

***

Lights in the distance. 

Wake up, Wake up.


End file.
